Olor a café
by Tweaksterboy
Summary: A Craig Tucker no le importa nada, su vida se volvió una rutina y sus amigos se esmeran en llevarlo a fiestas a las que no quiere asistir. Tweek Tweak tiene tics, el cabello desordenado y huele a café.


Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo si les digo que no me importa nada realmente. Cuando digo todos, me refiero _a todos_ , y esos todos incluyen incluso mis propios amigos, _mis propios padres_.

Había creado esta faceta hace casi 16 años, desde que tengo memoria. No es que me importe mucho de todas maneras lo que los demás opinen de mí, o lo que crean que soy, quizás _realmente_ no me importa nada. Uno creería que una persona tan apática como la que era yo no tendría muchos amigos, y déjenme decirles que hasta yo mismo creería eso. Lo distinto, en este caso, es que yo _tengo amigos, o así me llaman ellos a mí_ y podría decirse que mis amigos eran bastantes conocidos. Mucho.

* * *

Comencé mi rutina diaria exactamente a las 8 AM, en el momento en el que desperté, me bañé rápidamente y salí de casa sin desayunar, digo, eran las 8 y se supone que debería estar a las 7:30 entrando a la escuela. No es que me importara mucho, pero era bastante aburrido ir a la oficina del director diariamente.

Para mi suerte (detesto esa palabra) al profesor pareció no importarle el hecho de que había llegado casi 1 hora tarde y pude entrar sin problema, me senté justo al lado de uno de mis _amigos._

Me vio con malicia, como todos, pues era bastante obvio, se dio cuenta de mi tardanza.

"Huh, con que llegando tarde otra vez Tucker. Creí que el profesor te había advertido que si llegabas tarde otra vez te iba a suspender hasta el otro año" dijo finalmente Clyde luego de estar fijamente viéndome de la misma forma por casi 10 segundos completos.

"¿Acaso viste que le importó? Creo que al fin está entendiendo que sus advertencias no me asustan de ningún modo."

"O simplemente está esperando que se acabe la clase para enviarte a la oficina del director. Otra vez." Le levanté el dedo medio de mi mano a Clyde. Ahh, de mis cosas favoritas.

"No me importa. De hecho estaría totalmente feliz si el director decidiera suspenderme, serían vacaciones adelantadas." coloqué mis brazos en el pupitre y me acosté sobre ellas mientras soltaba un suspiro bastante cansado.

"Como digas. Por cierto, ¿Irás a la fiesta de Bebe mañana? sus padres no están en casa hasta la otra semana y todos están hablando de lo grande que será, te imaginas, alcohol, drogas, y no olvides a todas las chicas que irán." mientras hablaba, hacía ademanes con sus manos, parecía bastante entusiasmado por asistir. Pero solo era una maldita fiesta, aburrido.

"No iré a esa estúpida fiesta. Será igual de aburrida que todas las demás" levanté mi rostro para verlo y rodar los ojos con disgusto. "Ni si quiera el hecho de que haya alcohol la hace interesante."

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aburrido?" se acomodó su estúpida chaqueta _varsity._ "De todas maneras vas a ir…" hizo una pausa mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Planeaba algo. "Digamos que… Le dije a Bebe que ibas a ir para que me invitara también."

Lo sabía. Clyde Donovan era experto en meterme en lugares a los que nunca quise ir solamente para conseguir invitaciones.

"No iré. Puedes irte olvidando de esa fiesta. No voy a caer de nuevo"

"Pero… ¡Craig! Tienes que ir, ¡No entiendes lo importante que es-" antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, el profesor, que parecía estar mirándonos todo el tiempo, lo interrumpió.

"Parece que la conversación que están teniendo es más importante que la clase. ¿Por qué no la comparten con el resto?" Clyde bajó su cabeza y se disculpó en voz baja. Odiaba el profesor, pero me había salvado de seguir una conversación estúpida con un retardado como lo era él.

"Como estaba diciendo. Tendremos un proyecto de ciencias para el otro mes, por lo que se deben colocar en parejas." Toda la clase sonó aliviada por el hecho de que el trabajo fuera en parejas y básicamente era hacer medio trabajo, hasta que "Parejas que yo voy a elegir"

Parecía que se había tragado toda la emoción que hace un segundo existía en ese salón de clases, y con unas simples palabras.

"Bueno, les pasaré una lista con las respectivas parejas que coloqué. Recuerden que no pueden cambiarse de compañero, así que ni intenten convencerme." Dicho eso, pasó una lista, todos veían aquella lista con disgusto mientras iba casi llegando a mi lugar. Antes de que llegara, Clyde miró en la lista quien le había tocado, me sonrió de mejilla a mejilla y empezó a tratar de decirme quien era su pareja sin hablar. Era bastante bueno leyendo labios, así que concluí que el profesor lo había colocado con Bebe.

Agarré la lista, miré mi nombre y leí el nombre de mi pareja. _Tweek tweak._ Casi no oía ese nombre desde que estábamos en primaria. Genial, otro problema.

Verán, no es que Tweek fuera la persona más problemática que existía, de hecho podía pensar en muchas personas con las que odiaría estar y Tweek no sería el primero en ella, pero tampoco era la persona _más normal_ de ese salón.

Siempre estaba con aquellos tics, su cabello parecía que no había sido peinado hace 1 semana y siempre olía a café (lo que era bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta, de que bueno, sus padres vendían café) y lo peor, era ruidoso. Muy ruidoso. Y para que empeorara todo, su voz era muy delgada, por lo que el hecho de que fuera ruidoso incrementaba con aquella voz tan molesta que tenía. No lo odiaba, tampoco me agradaba, pero no era la pareja que quería para un proyecto de ciencias.

"Ahora colóquense con sus parejas. Tienen 15 minutos para hablar del proyecto." El profesor se sentó y empezó a leer un libro.

Me levanté de mi silla, busqué al rubio-ruidoso-con olor a café y me senté a su lado en uno de los asientos vacíos. Le toqué el hombro. "¿Qué es lo que haremos?" le dije cerca de su oído.

"¡OH DIOS!" gritó mientras se sobresaltó y se tapó la boca. "No me asustes así, ¿Por qué hablaste tan cerca de mi oído? Oh cielos"

"El salón está más ruidoso de lo usual. Si hablaba lejos seguramente no hubieras escuchado" me alejé. Coloqué mis manos atrás de mi cuello y eché mi cabeza para atrás un poco. "¿Qué es lo que haremos con el proyecto?"

"N-no lo sé…" tenía la mirada algo baja. _Patético._ "¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"¿Un volcán estaría bien?"

"¡No! Todos harán eso, y tendremos una mala nota entonces. Tenemos que pensar en algo más ingenioso que eso. Solo tenemos un mes, oh cielos…"

"Ugh, pues no lo sé. No es como si importara mucho realmente, hagamos el volcán y salgamos de eso de una vez" fruncí el ceño, como si una maldita nota importara mucho, no quería perder mi tiempo en un estúpido proyecto de ciencias.

"No lo entiendes, ¿Qué tal si literalmente toda la clase tiene el mismo proyecto? ¿Y si el volcán falla? ¿Y si todos los volcanes fallan y toda la escuela se inunda? ¡Oh dios, tenemos que evitar eso!" se jalaba el cabello y su expresión rápidamente cambió a una nerviosa. Lo que decía no tenía ni un poco de sentido.

Si antes pensaba que Tweek Tweak era molesto, ahora estaba empezando a odiarlo.


End file.
